


something old and something new (except there's nothing new)

by chihae



Category: BTOB
Genre: Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihae/pseuds/chihae
Summary: weddings signify happy endings and new beginnings. they're fun, especially when they have open bars.cheers to that, says changsub.





	something old and something new (except there's nothing new)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to btob's jpn tracks and this is the mess birthed from it. also, unbetaed. hope you enjoy <3

“how do i look?” sungjae turns to changsub, donning a black suit similar to changsub’s except sungjae’s has thin white pinstripes to accentuate his gargantuan height. 

usually changsub would roll his eyes but seeing sungjae’s fingers fidget with his bowtie makes him reconsider. 

he walks over to sungjae, gently slapping the other’s hands away and redoes his bowtie with nimble fingers. “ugly as usual.” 

sungjae scoffs. “you’re uglier. your mom would agree.”

now changsub rolls his eyes. “my mom would always agree with you, you brat.” 

“your mom loves me like her own son. you know she called me last night to make sure you brought the rings?”

changsub smacks the sungjae’s head only for the younger to swiftly dodge his attack, laughter filling the room. usually changsub would put his best irritated scowl, but not today. today is a very special day for the both of them. instead he smirks and asks “feeling better?” after sungjae calms down.

changsub watches sungjae’s eyes slightly widen (he can hear the gears turning in his head) then soften as the other realizes his plan. changsub’s breath silently hitches and attempts to keep his heart calm as sungjae invades his space, crowding himself in front of changsub like he belongs there and stares down (why is he so tall dammit?) at changsub. “i do,” he whispers, his face so so close changsub could-.

changsub forcibly steps away from sungjae, shoving his hands in his pockets before he does anything rash. “save that for the altar, loverboy,” he says in his best nonchalant tone, focusing on preventing the blush threatening to flush his cheeks. 

sungjae makes a noise to respond but a knock interrupts him as minhyuk enters the room. “you guys ready? everyone’s waiting for the both of you,” he announces.

sungjae chuckles and replies, “as ready as i’ll ever be.” he turns to changsub. “are you ready hyung?”

changsub can feel minhyuk’s stare burning the side of his head but refuses to make eye contact with him, preferring to make his overdramatic incredulous face. “i’ve been ready way before you, brat. come on, we’ve got a wedding to be at.” his stomach churns. it’s now or never, he thinks to himself as he walks through the doors, head held high.

xxx

changsub stands at the altar, staring at the audience who radiating so much happiness and excitement because weddings are celebrations. he can feel his stomach churn again. next to him is sungjae who is vibrating with so much nervous energy he could probably microwave some instant noodles right there and it’s really distracting. “can you calm down? i feel like you’re about to fly off the planet,” he whispers.

sungjae shoots him a shaky grin. “sorry, i’m so nervous right now. i can’t believe this is happening.” he takes a breath. “this is probably the happiest and most nerve-wracking day of my life.”

“of course it is,” changsub hisses, “you’re getting married to the love of your life-.”

the choir’s singing interrupts changsub and they both turn to the opening church doors, revealing park sooyoung wearing a gorgeous wondrous white dress walking down the aisle to join sungjae at the altar as his beautiful bride.

as the love of sungjae’s life. 

changsub peeks a look at sungjae and ignores the painful stab when he sees sungjae smiling brightly like the sun. 

changsub feels his nails digging deeply into his palms but keeps a neutral face because after all, he is sungjae’s best man. today is the happiest day for sungjae and he will not let his five year crush (like, love) ruin this. he won’t.

xxx

the whole ceremony was a blur. hell, he doesn’t even remember the vows and “i do’s”. it doesn’t matter anymore, changsub thinks, it’s over. he downs the last of his whiskey and orders another; perks of attending an open-bar wedding.

“maybe that should be your last one.”

he looks up and sees minhyuk wearing a small smile, a joke with some sympathy or even worse, pity, mixed in. he scoffs, “says you.”

minhyuk claims the empty seat next to changsub and claps his shoulder a little too hard. “ouch!”

“sorry sorry,” he pats it gently, apologetic. he rests his hand on his shoulder, no intention of moving it. an anchor. grounded. “how are you?”

changsub knows what he means but decides to blatantly ignore the connotation of that loaded question. if that’s one thing changsub is good at, it’s avoiding problems. he’s got practice after all. “what kind of question is that? i’m great! ecstatic! my best friend is married and i get to drink all the alcohol i want for free!” he smiles, forcing his eyes to crinkle even though it feels so fake. 

of course, minhyuk doesn’t believe him. his eyes staring at him: calculating, determining whether it’d be appropriate to talk about the elephant in the room. he opens his mouth, but stops as said elephant stomps up to them. 

“hyung.” 

changsub turns and his stupid heart nearly skips a beat. sungjae is looking down at him, smiling with his hand out, like a royal prince. “come dance with me?” 

changsub’s eyes flickers from sungjae, then to his hand, then minhyuk and his little frown, then sooyoung in the background, and back at sungjae. sungjae’s smile grows encouragingly. he exaggerates his sigh. “aren’t you tired of dancing already, kid?”

“a little,” he says, not tired at all. “but i need to dance with you.”

every cell in changsub’s body says abort, _abort_. 

instead, changsub takes sungjae’s hand and is led to the dance floor, away from minhyuk’s stare. he puts his hands on sungjae’s shoulders, which is a little inconvenient considering yook sungjae is a giant. sungjae laughs and guides his hands down to his waist and rests his own around changsub’s shoulders. it’s a little suffocating. “that’s not comfortable, hyung. don’t worry about sexist norms, it’s just dancing.” 

changsub’s throat has a giant lump in it so he just scoffs and stares at the space next to sungjae’s head. it’s safer that way. 

the dj plays a slow ballad song, romantic and all as they slow dance (more like awkwardly shuffling). how could changsub’s life be a drama come to life? all of the deities are probably mocking him right now. he’s so into his thoughts he startles when sungjae says, “hyung, relax. you’re as stiff as rock. i thought alcohol is supposed to make you looser.”

he swallows that damn lump in his throat. “shut up, you brat. my tolerance is way better than yours, it takes more than a glass of champagne to get me there.” he voluntarily fails to mention he also had two glasses of whiskey because sungjae doesn’t need to know that. but he does try his best to relax, resting his head on sungjae’s torso (he can’t reach his shoulder, damn his height), which is satisfactory for the other. they stay like this for a while, changsub breathing deeply so sungjae won’t feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. 

he nearly misses what sungjae says next. “thank you, hyung,” he whispers. he kind of wishes he did. maybe.

“for what?”

“for being my best man. for convincing me not to break up with sooyoung that time. for everything.” 

a pause.

“i love you, hyung.” changsub blinks hard, his face is thankfully hidden from sungjae. he tightens his hold around sungjae. he wishes he could stay like this for an eternity because this would be the last time he’d get to do this. 

“i love you, too.” more than you could ever possibly know, changsub thinks. he wishes sungjae’s words were more. he wishes, _wishes_. 

but.

he loosens his grip around the younger, the groom, the husband and locks eyes with sungjae. with the brightest smile he can muster, he says, “now stop being sappy with me and go back to your lawfully wedded wife.” the smile he receives in return is so blinding it made changsub’s stomach drop. 

he watches sungjae go to sooyoung and turns away from their smiling faces. he heads over back to the empty table, minhyuk off somewhere and changsub doesn’t really care. the ice in his whiskey melted but he doesn’t care. he looks back at the happily married couple, yook sungjae and park sooyoung. he’s happy for them, he really is. after all, weddings are supposed to be a happy event. cheers to that, he thinks.

he lifts up his glass and tips it back, drinking down till the very last drop.

sets down the glass.

and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i finished my first fic ever and it happens to be angsty :'-D 
> 
> also i have a btob dedicated [twt](https://twitter.com/seathreesea). its priv bc all i do is scream abt btob (read: changsub) majority of the time as well as fics and ships but i'll follow back and i don't bite.


End file.
